Rutinariamente espontáneo
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Él finge a que es un caballero, y que es la primera vez que la ve. Que sus labios jamás los ha tocado, que su cuerpo nunca lo ha probado. Ella solo le sigue el juego. Rosalie/Jasper. Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Meyer.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Él finge a que es un caballero, y que es la primera vez que la ve. Que sus labios jamás los ha tocado, que su cuerpo nunca lo ha probado. Ella solo le sigue el juego. Rosalie/Jasper. Para cafesitodeldia.

**Nota**: (1:59 AM) Para Cafesitodeldia aka Annie, porque es simplemente awesome, y me soporta en la madrugada. Te amo muchismo demaciado tanto que deberia ser ilegal, espo(l):3 Enserio, mucho. Y porque somos otepé y muy gays y maricas :D

* * *

**Rutinariamente espontáneo**

«El juego comienza.

El sonríe, ella lo besa».

Los diálogos son los mismos, igual que sus movimientos. Pero no es una rutina, porque no esta planeado. Es imprevisto, más simple, más fácil, más espontáneo. Un —delicioso— juego que a ambos les encanta jugar, y que saben que aunque esta mal, la culpa no mancha (demasiado.)

Él finge a que es un caballero, y que es la primera vez que la ve. Que sus labios jamás los ha tocado, que su cuerpo nunca lo ha probado. Ella solo le sigue el juego.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —es tan educado. Siempre. Ella solo le sonríe, y se hace la sorprendida. Hace como si nunca lo hubiera visto, y murmura un:

—Buenas tardes.

Jasper le toca el brazo, y ella se sobresalta. Eso no estaba en el «libreto».

—¿Puedo acompañarla…?

—Rossie. Me llamo Rossie —se cambian el nombre, por supuesto, que aburrido si se dijeran por su nombre original—. Y claro que puedes acompañarme.

—Gracias, Rossie. Mi nombre el Jamie, por cierto.

—Jamie.

A la vista de quien sea, es una escena cualquiera. Pero en su perspectiva, es solo la emoción que se acumula para explotar luego, cuando no estén en un lugar tan lleno. Es esa excitación que luego les hará vibrar y gemir y jadear.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —ella pregunta. Él niega.

—No, soy del sur.

—Tienes un lindo acento.

—Gracias, señorita.

Se alejan, cada vez es más. Un paso, luego otro, y depronto quedan dentro del bosque, en quiénsabedónde. Ya no hay nadie, y los únicos sonidos son las respiraciones de ambos, superficiales. Sus ojos dicen por favor, pero sus cuerpos siguen alejados, indispuestos. Porque no se conocen, ¿recuerdas? Ellos son desconocidos.

—Eres muy bonita, Rossie, si me permites decirlo.

Rosalie hace como si se sonrojara—: Gracias, Jamie. Eres muy amable. Tú también eres muy guapo.

Jasper se acerca, lento, despacito. Ella retrocede, fingiendo parecer sorprendida. Pero eso ya no le sale bien, no, ¿cómo retrocede ante él, si lo único que quiere hacer es acercarse? Quiere pegar sus cuerpos, duros y fríos, hasta sentirlos suaves y calientes. Quiere sentirlo, besarlo, tocarlo.

—¿Me permites darte un beso, Rossie?

La pregunta se supone que debe sorprenderle. Pero no lo hace.

—Pero no te conozco, Jamie.

—Claro que me conoces. Me llamo Jamie y tengo veinte años. Soy acuario y me gusta leer libros de la guerra civil-

La sorpresa se refleja en su rostro. Ahora sí es autentica, porque ella no debería besarlo como le esta besando ahora, ni tocarlo. No aún. Pero entonces su voluntan sucumbe, y le besa él también, con fuerza, con rudeza.

Rosalie gime, y comienza a desabrochar la camisa de Jasper. Él simplemente rompe el lindo vestido de ella y la acorrala contra el primer árbol que encuentra. Sus manos son calidas contra su piel, y recorren su cintura tan perfecta, sus pechos tan firmes, redondos, suaves. Le besa el cuello, le muerde el hombro, y ella solo puede retorcerse bajo su agarre.

Ya no son Rossie y Jamie, los extraños que se gustaban. Ahora son Jasper y Rosalie, los vampiros sedientos de sus cuerpos, buscando saciar el hambre que les obscurece los ojos con besos, los «hermanos gemelos» con deslices devastadoramente pasionales (y encantadores.)

Se besan los labios otra vez. Jasper le lame el cuello, los pechos. Tentándola, excitándola, impacientándola. Luego, cuando ya no aguantan más, se introduce en ella, y ahí comienza. Gimen, jadean, se muerden, se besan. Sus cabellos dorados se mezclan al embestirle, y cuando alcanzan el orgasmo, parecen uno solo.

Todo es exactamente igual como hace dos días. Pero no es una rutina, por que fue totalmente inesperado. Simple, fácil.

Fue rutinariamente espontáneo.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?  
Esta vez no me quedó gay. Creo.  
Reviews porque es de madrugada.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
